


It's not the weed talking, its my heart

by PassThe_Mayo



Series: Prinxiety Fluff/smut [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, House Party, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: I like that I'm the only one writing these highfics where one or more characters just gets high and shit happens. Do y'all actually like this cause I have a lot of stories I can write with this topic





	It's not the weed talking, its my heart

Virgil's POV:

I feel so uncomfortable right now. There are people drinking alcohol in the living room, smoking weed in the bathroom and a few having sex in the bedrooms of some dude's house and I was standing right in the middle of it. Roman, Logan and Patton were all in different parts of the house and I was alone. Thomas was even gone. This will not be fun at all. Why did I let them talk me into joining them in the outside world and let Thomas come here? I sighed in annoyance as I made my way towards the kitchen because maybe there wouldn't be as many people in it. I was happily correct as I hoisted myself on top of the counter. There were just a few people talking to each other but they didn't pay any mind to me so I was thankfully able to rest. I spent most of my time being alone on my phone. It wasn't until hours later that Roman found me in the kitchen. He was smiling wide, like he just scored a hot date or something. Please tell me Thomas didn't do any drugs! Roman noticed my concern and got closer as the two people were still there.

"Thomas has to drive home, he can't do anything but talk and have fun. However, you, Patton and I can do whatever we want because he only needs Logan to get him home and in bed. In other words, I'm high off my ass and Patton is currently fucking Logan in one of the guest rooms. Now, we could do what they're doing or we could just hang out in a room away from everyone and wait till Thomas wants to go home," he explained. I nodded and noticed the two people were now staring at us. I don't blame them, it totally looks like we're making out right now. And as much as I would love to kiss Princey, I can't. He doesn't like me that way and I know it's the weed talking.

"Let's just hide away and wait till Thomas wants to go home," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But you have to carry me because you got high and didn't tell me first before you did." He smiled and picked me up, carrying me upstairs and all the way to an empty room that just had to be the master bedroom. It was huge and pretty and quiet. Roman gently put me down on the bed and laid down behind me. I really hope he didn't smoke too much because it could really damage his memory.

Roman's POV:

I'm not actually high, I was planning on getting high. I got a bunch of weed from some dude for a dollar and I intended to smoke one joint with the lovely, emo nightmare. Despite how it looks on camera, I have a huge crush on Virgil. He's just so adorable and soft but only off camera. He's a big old grumpy pants on camera but I still love him. I like how his hair is softer than anyone else's, like, its softer than Thomas's hair. I like how when someone pets him he literally purrs and sometimes when he's sleeping he'll just do a cute little blep. I also enjoyed that he was around me ten times more than anyone else. He prefers my company and it's amazing.

"Hey Virge?" I asked softly, sitting up to look at him. He was chewing on his sleeve and his hair was slightly covering his face. He was simply adorable.

"What?" He asked so adorably. God, I love this boy.

"Wanna get high and calm your nerves? We won't have to do anything, just sit here talk or something." I would hope he accepts because I really want to tell him the truth. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding and going back to chewing on his sleeve. I made a joint and lit it before taking a hit and passing it to Virgil. He looked at it for a moment before trying it. I knew he'd probably have to take either a really big hit or just keep taking hits before the high actually hit him. I was a secret stoner, as Thomas once had a thought about doing it and in the imagination if it's a thought, for even a second the thought will become a part of the imagination. I had my own weed garden in the castle and nobody questioned it there. 

I looked over to Virgil and instead of seeing an anxious cinnamon roll I found a just barely high Virgil. 

"I may have found your stash after a really bad anxiety attack one day and I may have started keeping my own stash," he said softly. I snorted and took the blunt from him to get another hit. I took a bigger one this time and had a "tiny" coughing fit.  **_(If any of my readers smoke weed, you know how it feels)._ ** I then handed it back to him as he laughed softly.

"Now I know where all my weed keeps going. Do Lo and Pat know?" He shook his head and smiled, taking a pretty big hit. He almost coughed his lungs out but he probably has the greatest high right now. We finished the blunt in probably three minutes if that. Once we were done we had no idea what to do so we just laid there for a while, bored. 

"Roman? Am I…..am I a bother to you?" He asked softly, looking at me. He was nearly in tears or maybe it was the weed. I quickly sat up and pulled him into a full on cuddle.

"Of course not, I could never think of you that way. You mean so much to me and I love spending time with you. You're so adorable and sweet and you only want the best for everyone, you could never bother me. You're so important and if anyone says you're a bother than fuck them because I love you just the way you are and that's all that matters!" He was full on crying now but it was that silent cry where you want to make a sound but you can't because your so in shock. 

"Do you mean it?" He asked softly after a while. I looked at him and he still had tears but there weren't many.

"Mean what? That I love you?" He nodded and I gave him a soft smile before wiping away his tears with my thumbs and sleeves. "Of course I do. It's not the weed talking, its my heart. I really love you, Virgil. I don't care who tries to fight me, I will always love you and only you." He sniffled and gave a small smile before hugging me, burying his face in my shirt. Such a cutie.

"I love you too," he said it so softly I could hardly hear him. God he was so cute, I can't stand this. I need to kiss him.

"Virge?"

"Hm?" He looked up at me and I smiled before pulling him into a sweet and passionate kiss. He tasted like Halloween Oreos and chocolate ice cream, just how I thought he would. When we pulled away he seemed to be in a little daze but he was super cute with his sleeves over his hands and his hair sort of hiding his blushing face.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" I asked, already knowing the answer before he nodded happily. We spent the rest of the party smoking and kissing. We had finished the weed before we were even close to leaving so we spent the other half of our time doing nothing but cuddling and reading crackfics until Thomas found us, the other two trailing behind him. Patton was drunk off his ass and Logan was carrying him. Virgil was too high to stand so I had to carry him, not that he was heavy. He was underweight from never eating enough, actually. I ended up staying with him that night and we didn't wake up till two in the afternoon the next day.


End file.
